


Not A Normal Lesson

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, first time blow job and sex, student teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Harry is late for his occlumency lesson but when he gets to Snape's office he is greeted with a sight he never expected.





	Not A Normal Lesson

Harry hurried down the stone steps to the dungeons, cursing his luck. Had it not been for Peeves, who had held him up on the third floor, he'd have been on time for his occlumency lesson. But now he was five minutes late and counting.

 

Panting, he paused to catch his breathe outside the closed door to Snape's office. Once he was composed, he pushed the door open. "I'm sorry I'm la-"

 

He broke off as soon as the sounds hit his ears; wet slapping and moaning. The his eyes caught up to his brain and he realized what he was seeing.

 

Draco Malfoys naked body was thrown across the desk, delicately pink nipples peaked with arousal and his hard cock leaking copious amounts of precum across his belly. Snape was between the teens spread legs, his pants open and his shockingly large cock thrust up inside Draco's anus.

 

Suddenly Draco's back arched up off of the desk and a thicker, creamier fluid sprayed across his belly to be joined by the fluid spewing from the organ no longer massaging his insides.

 

Warmth flooded Harry's pants and broke his paralysis. Closing the door he backed up until he hit the wall, and once more stood still, trembling slightly. What had he just seen?

 

"Potter! Inside. Now!"

 

"Professor I..." But it was no good, his mouth was too dry and his mouth too blank to allow for speech.

 

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco's voice contained none of its usual self righteous arrogance; instead he sounded embarrassed and terrified.

 

"I had a... a remedial potions lesson with Snape. I know I was late, Professor and I apologize; I ran into Peeves on my way down to the dungeons. But I didn't think I was any more than five minutes late!" Harry found that he couldn't look at anyone.

 

Snape crossed the room and forced Harry's head up with a hand under his chin. "That lesson is cancelled. Instead you will be learning how to keep your mouth shut." Harry winced as every carefully enunciated word pounded through his skull.

 

Dimly, he became aware that Malfoy was laughing. "Remedial potions?! You are taking _remedial_ _potions?!"_

 

"Draco, you knew I had a lesson this evening and yet you insisted on being fucked." Harry's jaw dropped as Malfoy's cheeks darkened.

 

Malfoy had initiated what he had seen?

 

"Draco, I need you to convince Potter that its in his best interests to not tell anyone about us."

 

Nodding Draco approached Harry, and for the first time Harry noticed that Draco was wearing nothing but his robes, robes held closed to hide his naked body.

 

Harry didn't notice at that Snape had released him until his back hit the door.

 

"Relax, Potter. This won't hurt." Harry shook his head mutely, then his fear turned to surprise as Draco dropped to his knees in front of him.

 

"Oh my God! You creamed yourself as you watched."

 

"No I... what?" He reached down and felt the now cold wetness sticking his boxers and uniform pants to him.

 

"Was it the sight of how well endowed Severus is? Or how much I love being fucked up the ass?"

 

Swallowing hard as his wet pants were unzipped, Harry shook his head unable to answer. Then his own cock was pulled out of his pants, hard still despite his recent release, and a soft, wet tongue was caressing the tip. Draco's mouth felt good as it closed around him and Harry threw his head back and closed his eyes as his hips moved rhythmlessly. All he wanted, all he knew was that he needed release, and that this warm wetness promised him that release.

 

It could have been moments or ages later when that release came as time had lost all meaning and even seemed to stop for an eternity as his seed spilled down Malfoy's throat.

 

Slowly the world came back and Harry realized that he had just received his first blow job from another boy. From Malfoy.

 

"What was that?"

 

"I can't have you telling stories about me. I also can't mark up that pretty body of yours; bruises will bring questions that no one wants answers to. You won't dare blab that I blew you though, will you?"

 

"No." Humiliation flooded Harry and he knew that for once Malfoy was speaking the truth. Who would even believe him with Pansy telling everyone that she was fucking Draco as his girlfriend.

 

"You never touched Pansy did you, Malfoy?"

 

"No. Girls do nothing for me. She thinks she's covering for me and Damien; she doesn't know that Damien dumped me weeks ago after taking my virginity or what happened when I went to Severus for a little comfort."

 

"Damien?"

 

"The oh-so-perfect Ravenclaw head boy. Bisexual and secretly using younger jail bait boys to cheat on his girlfriend with. Boys he toys with, seduces with kisses and promises and dumps once hes gotten what he wanted." Malfoy shook his head. "People only see what they want to see, no one looks closely at the shadows."

 

Dropping his robes Draco started getting dressed and Harry realized that Snape was no longer in the room.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

Draco only shrugged.

 

"Malfoy, you do know that you can be expelled for this! I saw you fucking a teacher!"

 

"Worse, Severus could be arrested for pedophilia for fucking his god-son."

 

"God...? Severus Snape is your god-father?"

 

"Yes. My father had an affair with him while they were students. A woman ended it; a woman that stole Severus's heart."

 

"Who?"

 

"I don't know. He never told anyone her name. All I know is that she rejected him for another man. He stayed close to my father and when I was born was asked to be my god-father. So you see Potter, this goes far beyond a teacher fucking his student."

 

Harry wasn't aware of moving until his arms were around Malfoy, and Malfoy wasn't aware he was crying until Harry was kissing away his tears.

 

"Leave him! This secrecy is tearing you apart. Leave him and be with me and I won't tell anyone!"

 

"Leave him for you?" Draco wanted to laugh but it came out garbled and all wrong.

 

"I can treat you right! I'll make love to you, slow and sweet and I won't leave you when people find out. We can date openly and damn the consequences."

 

"And if I refuse?"

 

Harry sighed. "I still won't talk but you'll have to deal with the pain on your own, always wondering if people know while the arms of a man who will never love you hold you close. You will always wonder if I could have loved you given the chance."

 

Draco now stood before him fully dressed, having freed himself from Harry's arms while Harry spoke. Without a word he turned and left the room leaving Harry alone in Snape's office.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry's steps were slow as he once more descended into the dungeons for an occlumency lesson. Wondering what sight would greet him this time, he pushed the door open.

 

"Enter, Potter." Snape was at his desk waiting for him like nothing amiss had happened.

 

"Yes, sir." Harry's tone was cold and mocking.

 

Snape flicked his wand and the door slammed behind Harry, causing him to jump. Another wand flick and Snape was in his head with no word of warning.

 

"You think you can make Draco happy?" Snape mocked as he let up the attack. "He never did say why he wanted to end things; I should have known that it was because of you."

 

"I don't know if I can. All I know is that I want to try."

 

Then Snape was in his head again and not once was Harry able to keep him out that lesson.

 

Harry left the office feeling thoroughly mind-raped, all of his muscles aching from the mental assault.

 

This needed to stop; surely this wasn't what Dumbledore wanted.

 

"Harry?"

 

Stopping short just as he reached the stairs leading up to the entrance hall, he spun around, and into Draco's arms.

 

"Do you still want me?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Good. I was scared that you were just... lustful. That you didn't mean what you were saying." Draco opened a hidden door and pulled him into another room.

 

The room was empty save for torches lining the walls and an old mattress in the center of the floor.

 

"Take me. Show me what it means to make love."

 

Harry closed the space between them, kissing Draco deeply. All thought left him and he forgot about his aching muscles as he lost himself in Draco's mouth. The kiss was broken only once to undress himself and Draco before lying down on the mattress with the naked blond beneath him to resume kissing.

 

Legs wrapped around his waist and thrusting hips rubbed silken shafts together until hot streams of cum painted Malfoy's pale skin; only then did they break apart panting.

 

Groping around Harry's hand found a bottle of lube. Draco held his long legs apart, his hidden pink pucker exposed and quivering.

 

Harry uncapped the lube without thought; never once had he fantasized about anal-ing a boy or a girl and yet he instinctively knew what he must do to prepare Draco for the invasion of his cock.

 

Lube-slicked fingers rubbed over that hidden passage before pushing inside to elicit eager moans from Draco. He trembled with arousal but did not ask Harry to speed up, scared that Harry would stop or withdraw if he did.

 

After what felt like hours but could have been mere minutes the fingers were removed from him to rub the remaining lube over the new hardness that was to be pushed inside him. Draco spread his legs further as he waited for Harry's entry.

 

Seconds later they were one, the boy thrusting and the boy being penetrated ceased to matter as pleasure thrummed along nerves and bodies moved thoughtlessly driven only by need and the eternal pleasure. Even release could not dim the pleasure which continued to thrum through them until, panting and spent, they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you sure about this?" Draco straightened his robes nervously.

 

"Yes. You don't have to hide in the shadows anymore." Taking his hand, Harry pulled Draco out of the closet they had been kissing in and as one they walked into the great hall for breakfast, fingers laced together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The unnamed woman who ended Snape's relationship with Lucius Malfoy is of course Lily Evans. I only kept her unnamed to avoid ruining the continuity of Harry finding out during the seventh book. Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
